Expand.
Solution: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(5a+2)(a+4)$ $=5a(a + 4) + 2(a +4)$ Now we can multiply : $=5a^2+20a + 2a +8$ Simplify: $5a^2 + 22a + 8$